Air discharging devices for aircraft double-flow turbine engines of the known type can be placed in two main categories:                a first category for devices that use a translation, along the axis of the turbine engine, of an annular nacelle element such as a thrust reverser cowl, to alternatively expose or cover an opening usually assuming the form of a ring portion; and        a second category for devices that comprise at least one element pivoting between an open position and a closed position of an orifice formed in the nacelle of the turbine engine.        
In general, the devices in the first category have many drawbacks. The power necessary to activate them is indeed relatively high, these devices do not allow effective mastery of the noise annoyance, and it is in general difficult to guarantee sealing between the mobile parts of these devices.
The known devices of the second aforementioned category also have a certain number of drawbacks.
Patent application FR 2,146,109 describes an aircraft double-flow turbine engine comprising an annular row of air discharging devices each comprising two pivoting valves respectively closing the inner opening and the outer opening of an orifice passing through the turbine engine nacelle, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the aforementioned document. The two pivot valves of each device are hinged to the nacelle at one of their upstream and downstream edges, so as to be able to pivot open in opposite directions, either completely as in FIG. 2 of the document, to perform the thrust reverser function, or partially as in FIG. 4, to perform the function of the air discharging device. The dual function of thrust reverser and air discharging device, as well as the independence of the two pivoting valves, requires the use of actuating means, such as electric jacks, which are numerous and powerful, which is detrimental to both the cost and mass of these devices and leaves little room for any sound-proofing fittings which are, however, necessary to reduce the sound annoyances emitted by the turbine engines.
Patent application WO 2008/045070 A1 illustrates a thrust reverser and air discharging device in which the two opposite pivoting valves are connected to each other by a complex mechanism of hinged connecting rods allowing the valves to be opened in opposite directions. In addition to the aforementioned drawbacks, this type of device has increased risks of failure due to the high complexity of the mechanism for actuating the pivoting valves.
Patent application WO 2008/045050 A1 illustrates an air discharging device in which the pivoting elements assume the form of fins arranged near the trailing edge of the turbine engine nacelle. Due to the small thickness of these fins, this device does not allow satisfactory joint use of actuators and acoustic insulation fittings. Furthermore, it is difficult to guarantee sealing between the fins.